Rain
by TyrantFlame
Summary: What awaits Vergil in Hell, one would wonder... Would he take punishment for what he'd committed while he was alive, or...? *ONESHOT* *FIRST ATTEMPT AT DMC FIC*


Rain

...Out of lack of original titles. I'm sorry. Anyway, that aside. This is my first ever DMC fic. ...In fact, this is the first piece of fanfiction that I've written since 2 years ago.

Disclaimer: I don't own DMC, I only own whatever plot this oneshot has and the OCs involved. (Namely the succubi that you will encounter.)

Otherwise, I would like to apologize in advance for any inaccuracies and OOC-ness, especially Vergil's as I have never played DMC before and only got interested upon listening to 'Devils Never Cry'. Which, funny enough was what made me write this in the first place.

I didn't bother proof-reading so expect some errors somewhere in here. Oh, also, this story is just a 'what-if' scenario and is supposed to be what happened to Vergil after he was defeated by Dante (I think it's at the point when you're supposed to finish him off, in-game...).

Last but not least, feedback is most appreciated.

-----------------------

Rain poured down that night.

I can remember it so clearly... That night, fifteen years ago. I was but a young succubus, learning the ways of the human world. Such an ugly world it was, and it still is, teeming with those filthy humans. I was repulsed by what I saw, even though I was but a child of five years in human years. I was repulsed, for the blood of the Underworld ran thickly through my veins.

It was that same night that the repulsion I felt was trimmed with fascination. I stood at the gateways of the Underworld, sneering at a passing Dybbuk as it dragged in its jaws a pitiful damned soul.

'Pathetic,' I thought to myself as I took flight. Below me, millions of souls cried out for salvation, mangled but quickly recovering in time for their next bout of punishment. Below me was where the souls of sinners writhed.

And it was while I flew that a rather solid soul dropped down on me in mid-flight.

Too solid, now that I think about it.

I was lucky that I'd crashed into a colleague's residence then. Luckier still that I was quite unscathed save for several cuts and bruises. Oh well, what was a demon's life without pain. My colleague, a full-grown succubus named Yudora helped me with my scrapes, as my eyes strayed to the heavy 'soul' that sent me plummeting several feet down to the ground.

My heart skipped a beat at what I saw. It was a full-grown man, sprawled on the ground and facing the new 'sun-roof' I'd 'made'. The light from the flames outside filtered through the hole in the ceiling, illuminating the man's almost flawless face. His skin was a beautiful color, pale but not much so, and tanned enough that he looked as healthy as he should. I thought it was rather unusual, but he had silver hair, where I was tempted to run my fingers through the slicked back do, wanting to touch the few careless strands that rebelled against the rest of his orderly hairdo.

He seemed well-built as well, not too lean, not too muscular, shielding his form with elegant clothes of blue and white. I couldn't help but think that it suited him a tad too perfectly.

"Yudora..." I started when I found my tongue and my will to speak, "What form of creature is this...?" it was at that point that I found that I couldn't tear my eyes away from the being laying before me, his seemingly perfect visage marred with pain.

The voluptuous, amber-eyed succubus behind me smirked, following my gaze, "He looks human enough, doesn't he? Who knows, he was some fool who sacrificed himself for his lover, sold his soul to Baphomet maybe," she said, shrugging before crossing her slender arms over her ample chest.

I didn't know what possessed me at that moment. Was it my childishness that caused me to make such a hasty decision, or was this mystery man an incubus in disguise to grip my eyes and whatever I had in the absence of a heart and soul so?

"I want him," I announced, on all fours with my face hovering over his, my crimson hair tumbling over my shoulders like fiery curtains, "I'll kill his lover if she lives still, I'll relieve Baphomet of his soul. He is mine, Yudora. Mine only!" I looked up at the aforementioned succubus, only to find that she was busy playing with a lock of her lilac-colored hair.

"I never said I was interested," the older succubus said with a grin, "You've set your mind to something, knock yourself out. Just remember, your actions will cost you if you plan to take him to the human world after his soul's been registered-"she stopped herself, eyes widened slightly and her smile faltered.

I knew the slip-up. With one of my hands resting on the man's neck, I grinned at my colleague, "He's still warm, Yudora. He's still alive."

We remained in Yudora's residence for several weeks, healing his wounds the best I knew how. It seemed as if he had been fighting to the death with someone and he'd barely, very narrowly escaped death.

"Lucky bastard..." I murmured with a grin as I threw off the hood I donned, carrying in one arm a brown bag filled with mortal food. As he was a living being, I supposed he would need nourishment, but being the immortal I was with no use for solid food, I had trouble feeding him.

Later on, he regained consciousness. I was ecstatic, actively and animatedly talking to him, conversing. I thought I couldn't be happier. That happiness took a drastic turn. The man was calm and collected despite knowing full well where he was. He would pay me no mind, demanding only to be released from the Underworld, not thinking twice to threaten to hurt me one moment and doing just that the next should I defy him.

Still, I stood my ground, using my own powers where necessary. It wasn't supposed to be like this. How was it possible for me to lose my heart to a mortal?

How was it possible for this man, whose name I've never even learned, to overpower me so easily? Hours became days, days became weeks, to months, to years. We sparred, trying to best the other. Every time, my head would lay beneath his foot. Every time, I would weep, shake with anger at how powerless I was against him.

Never once did I think he wasn't mortal.

Never once did I remove the futile affection I had for him.

Never once were my feelings shared, or returned.

Years passed and it was then that I've found the truth to this mystery man. How could I be so foolish as to not realize that the man I've harbored the ugly feeling of 'love' to was none other than a dweller of the Demon World?

Now I knew why I was defeated, why he was capable of forcing me to release him, why he never seemed to age. Above all, I knew now why he was capable of clipping my wings and now reduced me to being a tool at his disposal.

He was a devil. Literally so.

I've grown now, my body no longer small and childlike, my mind sharper and wiser. Staring at my reflection in the window panes, I studied my features, grimaced and turned away from the glass. I couldn't bear to look at the fool who couldn't even bring up the courage to kill a near-dead demon and feed his wretched soul to the Lord of the Underworld.

Before me was a large, elegant bed and within it, the sleeping form of the creature who was fully capable of dragging me out of the Underworld, capable of severing my ties to my old life.

Climbing onto the bed, my eyes fixed onto my target, I crawled over to his motionless body. I watched at the steady rise and fall of his well-toned chest, taking in the sight of his sculpted body as he was shirtless.

I gritted my teeth, tearing my eyes away from the sight that I could have spent hours staring at. This had gone on for long enough. It was time to put an end to this. I straddled him, not caring if he woke up from the action or otherwise.

It was now or never.

My hands reached out, clasping around his neck. I shuddered at the delicious warmth under my fingers. Why was I hesitating? Why did my resolve melt even without him doing anything? For goodness' sake, he was just sleeping! I could feel my hands shake as I began to apply pressure.

However, just as suddenly as I had started to throttle him, a strong hand caught my wrists, catching me by surprise. I let out a small cry of shock at this as the owner of the hand that held me captive opened his eyes. Those very eyes which pulled me into their depths, cool blue piercing into my amber ones.

Deep down, I couldn't help but feel, and know that those icy blue eyes burned more fiercely than mine as he looked up at me, expecting an answer he already had.

"Again? How many times does this make?" his cool voice pierced the rain-laden silence and I bit my lower lip, unable to provide an answer he didn't already know. He pried my hands off of his neck with ease, the pressure put upon my wrists increasingly uncomfortable as he slowly sat up, propping himself up with his free hand. Before long, his face was inches away from my own, my hands shackled in one of his large hands and held between our chests. I turned away from him, feeling blood rush to my face for I was now seated in his lap.

His grip on my wrists tightened in annoyance, and I let out a low growl of pain, slowly turning to face him once more only to have him whisper in my ear,

"You know you can't kill me," he murmured, a smirk playing on the corners of his lips. I remained silent as he spoke those words, the sides of my hands pressed against his chest, "You know full well why you are here, and not where you call 'home'," he seemed to croon in my ears and I clenched my eyes shut, feeling my head go light.

"Stop it…!" I growled, though I showed no signs of retaliation. A yelp escaped me when I felt his legs move under me and I was soon on my back, hands trapped above my head, legs on either sides of my captor who loomed over me.

Silence fell between us as lightning danced outside of the windows, illuminating our forms for several short seconds in the dimly-lit room. While my eyes remain locked with his, he spoke,

"Who is your master?" his tone was calm, yet laced with demand. I felt something strike at me. All my life, I served Death, the Lord of the Underworld as his minion, using my beauty to drag sinners down to be damned for all eternity.

I couldn't answer that question, not since 'that' incident. One that stripped me of my 'home' and position. I thought of continuing my silence until he spoke again,

"Aria, who is your master?" he growled, expecting an answer from me. I froze as that. For the fifteen years that I've been on his neck and he on mine, never has he spoken my name. Something in me fluttered as I stared up at the handsome man, one who had enslaved me by forging a blood contract in one of my many defeats against him.

"...You are, Master Vergil..." I said softly, unaware tat a tear had rolled down the side of my head. How I longed for him to call my name, to hear that voice call for me.

His features softened at that, a small smile tugging at his lips, "Your terms?" he asked again, his grip loosening on my wrists.

I let out a small sigh of relief, "I am yours to do as you please... My dearest wish… to die for you," I finished, suddenly feeling that all I've gone through was worth it.

Perhaps, it was worth it after all. Perhaps it was foolish for me to continue to do this devil's bidding. However, I had no need for such thoughts as his lips brushed against mine, promptly capturing mine in a none-too-gentle kiss. He was aggressive, not wasting his time waiting for me to catch up with him as he pulled away, only to speak against my lips,

"That's right... You are mine... Mine and no one else's," he purred, leaning down to kiss me again, to mark me as his possession.

Rain poured down that night.

----------------------------------------------

Yeh. Done.

Whether you enjoyed it or not, feedback is appreciated and flames will be read. Just don't expect me to go batshit insane when you tell me this is crap. XD


End file.
